INNOSENSE (Single)
INNOSENSE est sorti le 8 février 2017. Ce single contient le second thème de fin de la série Tales of Zestiria the X, ainsi que d'autres chansons tirées de lors leur précédente tournée. Le tout est composé, arrangé, écrit et interprété par FLOW. Pistes Édition régulière= #'INNOSENSE' #'Amida (Live ver.)' (アミダ (Live ver.) '') #'EGO (Live ver.)' (''EGO (Live ver.) '') #'KA-ZA-A-NA (Live ver.)' (''KA-ZA-A-NA (Live ver.) '') #'INNOSENSE -Instrumental-''' |-| Édition limitée= Disque #'INNOSENSE' #'Amida (Live ver.)' (アミダ (Live ver.) '') #'EGO (Live ver.)' (''EGO (Live ver.) '') #'KA-ZA-A-NA (Live ver.)' (''KA-ZA-A-NA (Live ver.) '') #'INNOSENSE -Instrumental-''' DVD #'INNOSENSE (Music Video)' #'INNOSENSE (Music Video Making)' (INNOSENSE (Music Video メイキング)) |-| Édition Tales= Disque #'INNOSENSE' #'Kaze no Uta (Live ver.)' (風ノ唄 (Live ver.) '') #'BURN (Live ver.)' (''BURN (Live ver.) '') #'INNOSENSE -TV Size-''' #'INNOSENSE -TV Size Inst.-' DVD #'BURN (Live from "Tales of Festival 2016")' (BURN (Live from【テイルズ オブ フェスティバル 2016】FLOW特別編集ver.)) #'Kaze no Uta (Live from "Tales of Festival 2016")' (風ノ唄 (Live from【テイルズ オブ フェスティバル 2016】FLOW特別編集ver.)) Paroles Amida= Kanji :段々！阿弥陀のダダダンス 段々！阿弥陀のダダダンス :段々！阿弥陀のダダダンス 段々！阿弥陀のダダダンス :先祖！辿る誰だか 先祖！辿る誰だか :先祖！辿る誰だか 先祖！辿る誰だか :Go round アミダ 織田家の末えい :アミダ サイケデリック :アミダ ぐるぐるジェットコースター :アミダ 最前線 大回転 散々なトゥモロー :段々！阿弥陀のダダダンス 段々！阿弥陀のダダダンス :段々！阿弥陀のダダダンス 段々！阿弥陀のダダダンス :ガッデム！黒のカリスマ ガッデム！黒のカリスマ :ガッデム！黒のカリスマ ガッデム！黒のカリスマ :Go round アミダ 開国すべきか :アミダ Tell me トウキョーX :ナミダ 嘆きの三蔵法師 :アミダ 倣慢なモンキーじゃ 所詮手のひらの上 :Go round アミダ 織田家の末えい :アミダ サイケデリック :アミダ ぐるぐるジェットコースター :アミダ 最前線 大回転 散々なトゥモロー :神だ 神だ :転生だ！大回転 前世はうつぼ 来世はピンクフロイド :AMI-DADADA :まだだ :墓場 バンダナ スルメ酒の肴 細胞最高の墓場 Romaji :Dandan! Amida no dadadansu Dandan! Amida no dadadansu :Dandan! Amida no dadadansu Dandan! Amida no dadadansu :Senzo! Tadoru dareda ka Senzo! Tadoru dareda ka :Senzo! Tadoru dareda ka Senzo! Tadoru dareda ka :Go round amida odaka no matsuei :Amida saikederikku :Amida guruguru jettokōsutā :Amida saizensen daikaiten sanzanna tōmorō :Dandan! Amida no dadadansu Dandan! Amida no dadadansu :Dandan! Amida no dadadansu Dandan! Amida no dadadansu :Gaddemu! Kuro no karisuma Gaddemu! Kuro no karisuma :Gaddemu! Kuro no karisuma Gaddemu! Kuro no karisuma :Go round amida kaikoku subeki ka :Amida Tell me tōkyō X :Namida nageki no san kurahōshi :Amida gōman na monkī ja shosen te no hira no ue :Go round amida odaka no matsuei :Amida saikederikku :Amida guruguru jettokōsutā :Amida saizensen daikaiten sanzanna tōmorō :Kamida kamida :Tenseida! Daikaiten zense wa utsu bo raise wa pinku furoido :AMI-DADADA :Madada :Hakaba bandana surume sake no sakana saibō saikō no hakaba |-| EGO= Kanji :Dream Ideal Pride and Peace :キレイな建前 :Money Real Greed and Fame :ジキル＆ハイド :自己犠牲 不偏不党 :掲げちゃいるけど :我利私欲 妬み嫉み :唯我独尊 :pick a fight give a fight :痛みまた忘れ :Peace and War Love and Hate :放つエゴイズム :誰だって 彼だって :傷を隠す為 :人は悲しくうらはら :自分 他人 世間 時代 :否定だけしてちゃ :生きづらい 世界みたい :現状修羅場 :白 黒 右 左 :認め合えたなら :一つだけじゃない未来 :邂逅遭遇(かいこうそうぐう) :Change my mind Change your mind :手を取り合いながら :Peace and War Love and Hate :放つエゴイズム :誰だって 彼だって :傷を隠す為 :人は悲しくうらはら :犯した 過ちから 僕らは 学んだろう :握った その挙と 心 開いて :全て知りながら :Peace and War Love and Hate :放つエゴイズム :誰だって 彼だって :愛が欲しいだけ :人は悲しく 二人今宵も うらはら Romaji :Dream Ideal Pride and Peace :Kirei na tatemae :Money Real Greed and Fame :Jikiru & Haido :Jiko gisei fuhenfutō :Kakagecha irukedo :Gari shiyoku netami sonemi :Yuigadokuson :pick a fight give a fight :Itami mata wasure :Peace and War Love and Hate :Hanatsu egoizumu :Daredatte kare datte :Kizu wo kakusu tame :Hito wa kanashiku urahara :Jibun tanin seken jidai :Hitei dake shite cha :Iki zurai sekai mitai :Genjō shuraba :Shiro kuro migi hidari :Mitome aetanara :Hitotsu dake janai mirai :Kaigō sōgū (kaikō sōgū) :Change my mind Change your mind :Te wo toriai nagara :Peace and War Love and Hate :Hanatsu egoizumu :Daredatte kare datte :Kizu wo kakusu tame :Hito wa kanashiku urahara :Okashita ayamachikara bokura wa manandarō :Nigitta sono kyo to kokoro aite :Subete shirinagara :Peace and War Love and Hate :Hanatsu egoizumu :Daredatte kare datte :Ai ga hoshī dake :Hito wa kanashiku futari koyoi mo urahara |-| KA-ZA-A-NA= Kanji :雷鳴轟く天地 身命賭ける初太刀 :鬼神のようないでたち 激震呼ぶ武士魂 :喧騒間で静まる 本能呼び覚ます :斬罪剣士 我は武士 修羅のごとく :抜きさる刀 正気の沙汰か 勝敗は定か 遥か彼方 :空を斬る スキル磨き 上昇気流 乗って敵の動き見切る :殺伐としたこの世を淘汰 天罰くらわす トドメさす 一喝 :居合い抜き 一発で秒殺 思わず口々に愚痴もらす :点と点を線で結ぶ めくるめく雑然の線上 :繰り出す 早技 まさに電光石火 :点と点を線で結ぶ めくるめく雑然の線上 :すき逃さぬ一瞬 沈黙を破る :バー起爆 抜刀で提示 ふりほどく呪縛 闇 暴く :バーズガッと爆音鳴らす言葉のバズーカ KA-ZA-A-NA :バー起爆 抜刀で提示 ふりほどく呪縛 闇 暴く :バーズガッと爆音鳴らす言葉のバズーカ KA-ZA-A-NA :修練かさねる春夏秋冬 ココロ・からだ 一層強化 :ひしめきあう影保つ均衡 まさに修羅場 一触即発 :目の前にそびえる無数の強豪 かかってきな 一点突破 :ついに抜かれし伝家の宝刀 さばきうけな 一刀両断 :点と点を線で結ぶ めくるめく雑然の線上 :繰り出す 早技 まさに電光石火 :点と点を線で結ぶ めくるめく雑然の線上 :すき逃さぬ一瞬 沈黙を破る :バー起爆 抜刀で提示 ふりほどく呪縛 闇 暴く :バーズガッと爆音鳴らす言葉のバズーカ KA-ZA-A-NA :バー起爆 抜刀で提示 ふりほどく呪縛 闇 暴く :バーズガッと爆音鳴らす言葉のバズーカ KA-ZA-A-NA :KA-ZA-A-NA Romaji :Raimei todoroku tenchi shinmyō kakeru shodachi :Kishin no yōna idetachi gekishin yobu bushi tamashī :Kensōkan de shizumaru honnō yobisamasu :Zanzai kenshi ga wa bushi shura nogotoku :Nuki saru katana shōki no sata ka shōhai wa sadaka haruka kanata :Kū wo kiru sukiru migaki jōshō kiryū notte teki no ugoki mikiru :Satsubatsu to shita konoyo wo tōta tenbatsu kurawasu todome sasu ikkatsu :Iai nuki ippatsu de byōsatsu omowazu kuchiguchi ni guchi morasu :Ten to ten wo sen de musubu mekurumeku zatsuzen no senjō :Kuridasu hayawaza masani denkōsekka :Ten to ten wo sen de musubu mekurumeku zatsuzen no senjō :Suki nogasanu isshun chinmoku wo yaburu :Bā kibaku battō de teiji furihodoku jubaku yami abaku :Bāzugatto bakuon narasu kotoba no bazūka KA-ZA-A-NA :Bā kibaku battō de teiji furihodoku jubaku yami abaku :Bāzugatto bakuon narasu kotoba no bazūka KA-ZA-A-NA :Shūren kasaneru shunkashūtō kokoro karada issō kyōka :Hishimekiau kage tamotsu kinkō masani shuraba issho kusoku hatsu :Me no mae ni sobieru musū no kyōgō kakatte kina itten toppa :Tsuini nuka reshi denka no hōtō sabaki ukena ittōryōdan :Ten to ten wo sen de musubu mekurumeku zatsuzen no senjō :Kuridasu hayawaza masani denkōsekka :Ten to ten wo sen de musubu mekurumeku zatsuzen no senjō :Suki nogasanu isshun chinmoku wo yaburu :Bā kibaku battō de teiji furihodoku jubaku yami abaku :Bāzugatto bakuon narasu kotoba no bazūka KA-ZA-A-NA :Bā kibaku battō de teiji furihodoku jubaku yami abaku :Bāzugatto bakuon narasu kotoba no bazūka KA-ZA-A-NA :KA-ZA-A-NA Galerie Édition limitée= |-| Édition Tales= Catégorie:Albums Tales of Zestiria the X